Dudley Boyz/Event history
2001 *January 10, 1999 - ECW Guilty as Charged at the Millennium Theater in Kissimmee, FL: The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) (w/Big Dick Dudley, Sign Guy Dudley and Joel Gertner) defeated Spike Dudley and New Jack *August 26, 1999 - ECW on TNN at the Elks Lodge in New York: The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) defeated ECW World Tag Team Champions Spike Dudley & Balls Mahoney to win the titles *August 26, 1999 - ECW on TNN at the Elks Lodge in New York: Raven & Tommy Dreamer defeated ECW World Tag Team Champions The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) to win the titles *April 17, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night SmackDown! taping in Nashville: The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) defeated Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit in a tables match *May 22, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night SmackDown! taping at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von), The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) and Edge & Christian in a TLC Match to retain the titles *June 18, 2001 - WWF RAW at the Ice Palace in Tampa: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit and Spike Dudley defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) and WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin *December 14, 2003 - WWE Armageddon in Orlando: Ric Flair & Batista defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von), Rene Dupree & Rob Conway, Lance Storm & Val Venis, Mark Jindrack & Garrison Cade, Hurricane Helms & Rosey, and Scott Steiner & Test to win the World Tag Team Championship *March 28, 2004 - WWE house show at the SunDome in Tampa: World Tag Team Champions Rikishi & Scotty Too Hotty defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) *November 13, 2005 - TNA Genesis at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) & Rhino defeated Jeff Jarrett & America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) in a street fight *December 11, 2005 - TNA Turning Point at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) defeated NWA World Tag Team Champions America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) in a non-title tables match *January 15, 2006 - TNA Final Resolution at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: NWA World Tag Team Champions America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) to retain the titles *March 12, 2006 - TNA Destination X at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Jeff Jarrett, Abyss and America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) defeated Rhino, Ron Killings and Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) *May 11, 2008 - TNA Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) defeated James Storm & Sting *May 11, 2008 - TNA Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) defeated Christian Cage & Rhino *May 11, 2008 - TNA Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Latin American Exchange (Hernandez & Homicide) defeated Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother D-Von) 2016 External links * Profile Category:Wrestler event history